Pink Ribbon
by With You Friends
Summary: Aidy Swan moves to Forks where his sister, Bella and father, Charlie accept him into the household. Bella's boyfriend Edward holds a dark secret and looks at Aidy oddly, whereas her friend, Jacob, is homophobic, but is it something else he's hiding? Slash!
1. First Chapter

**Chapter 1-Moving, Outfits and Homophobia!**

I was born in Oregon, in a small town named Chemult. It was constantly raining there and the sky was continuously overcast. I remember when I was about five walking down the slope of a wooded hill dotted with crunchy leaves to a flowing river. I tripped over a log instantly and fell into the rushing waves. It was my first near death experience and my only one. I can't tell you anymore on that as I don't remember anything of it.

My mother, Renée, was stricken with worry when she saw my dripping body on the banks of the river. She nursed me at home and soon I regained my strength and was again wandering through the hills and forests in solitude.

I've always been an adventurous person, always trying to explore more or do something daring.

It's one of my perks…and flaws.

My name is Adair Swan and I'm now sixteen years old. Halfway through the semester on my last year of school and my mother is trapping off with some minor league baseball player who wants to travel the country. I suggested as an alternative to me rowing with the latter every other second that I move north, to the even rainier, gloomier and more adventurous state of Washington, where my father, Charlie, and sister, Bella, live. I could tell my mom liked the sound of it but didn't want me to leave. "Adair, you don't have to leave," She said as I packed my bags after months of the move being arranged.

"No, mom, I want to," I replied, stuffing all my favourite books into a separate bag which I will personally carry.

She dropped her head in defeat and grief and then looked back into my leafy green eyes. "Tell Charlie I said hi," We both hugged tightly at the front door, I could feel her tears soak into my shoulder. I tried to hold mine back, but a little one escaped. "I love you, mom," I said, and then I was out through the door.

After shoving all of my bags into the trunk of the small car I got in and before I knew it I was being driven by Phil, the baseball player, to Eugene Airport. From there I'd fly to Seattle, where I'd get another plane up to Port Angeles and from there meet Charlie and Bella who'll take me by car up to Forks, the town I was now going to call home.

The car ride with Alex was silent as I stared out of the window. Rain droplets trickled down the glass and the soaring conifers swayed with the chilly breeze. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and sighed. I hated my face. I had short brown hair, never ever spiked up. As you know, I have green eyes. The emerald shines brightly compared to my snow like skin which no matter where I go on holiday will always be pale. I have a slightly good body, but that's probably from all the exploring I do. Now that I mention it, I don't really do exploring any more. I've been gradually slipping away from that choice of leisure and been leaning more to reading. Also I've been becoming socially inept as of late. It's like something's changed inside of me, as in the old, childlike me has left my body and replaced it with a boring, introverted teenage boy. I'm not necessarily boring, just quiet.

When we got to the airport in Eugene the sun was out, but it was weak. Alex helped me put my suitcases etc. on some convertible carrier, though I waved him off and told him I can do it myself. "Thanks, Alex. Um, bye," I muttered quietly as he smiled to me. I pushed the carrier through the stands and checked in.

The flight to Seattle and then Port Angeles wasn't that bad. I was sat next to a cute guy and I could see his bulge through his pants so I had to hide mine over a cushion. The joys of being gay. Everyone in my family knows I'm gay, by the way. Charlie wasn't particularly happy about it, but he pulled through.

Stumbling off the plane in the town I was headed, I was greeted by Charlie and Bella waving to me from the stands, a dreary overcast sky and stunning mountains on the horizon sprinkled with never ceasing snow over their peaks.

I smiled at them as I walked up, Charlie giving me a hand with the cases and putting them in the trunk. Bella hugged me immediately. "I've missed you so much, Aidy," That was her nickname for me, and, because I liked it, hopefully everyone else's for me too.

"I've missed you, too, Bella," I admitted as she released me. "It's been so long." It had been four years since I last saw both of them.

I turned to Charlie then, and he smiled awkwardly under his centipede like moustache. I gave him a brief hug and I could feel him let out a pleased sigh. "I'm glad you're here, son."

"I am, too, Dad."

"-So I fainted when I saw the blood and my friend, Mike, had to take me to the nurse's office," Bella said as we both sat in the back of Charlie's cruiser on the way to Forks. She was telling me a story about what the school was like.

"Then…?" I pressed, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Well, Edward took me to the nurse's office instead. Mike was sending him daggers, though."

"I'm sorry, who's Edward?"

Charlie groaned and turned to us from the wheel. "Prepare to have your ear chewed off, Aidy."

I scoffed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Edward's my boyfriend. I love him so much. God, I can't describe him, you'll have to meet him," She took a pause and was lost in admiration. She came back to me then. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

I looked down at my lap in shame. "No."

"Oh," She replied. "You might find one here, eh?" She said this and elbowed me suggestively.

I gave her a sarcastic smile and we both began to talk about the school and the town itself. Bella was putting Edward in every other sentence, which was expected.

We parked up at the house. I wrapped my coat which was nestled like a baby in my arms around me because of the cold. It was just like I had remembered it, when I came up here every summer. Bella started coming up when she was 12 and loved it so much she wanted to stay. It took strength for my mom to agree, but she still had me. Now she has no one. I felt guilty.

"Aidy, you're going to be sleeping in the same room as Bella. 'That okay?" Charlie said as all three of us took a bag each up to the room. The house had a slightly musky smell, like a dog had been here, but it smelt rather nice.

"That's cool, oh, purple, my favourite colour," I threw my bags on what was probably my bed as it looked like new sheets.

"My favourite colour, too!" Bella shouted excitingly as she chucked my bag on the floor with her phone glued to her face.

"Hey!" I said in a tone of voice due to her throwing my stuff on the carpeted floorboards. I picked it up and placed it on the bed. I began to empty all three and sort everything out: Clothes, books, CDs, DVDs, bath products, stationary, Macbook Air.

"Sorry, I'm just super excited!" She screamed in ecstasy through her teeth whilst tucking her phone into her pocket.

Bella had always be the extrovert, very out there. It seems I'm the opposite. "What for?" I said with my back turned to her, not really interested, but not wanting to be rude.

"Edward's coming," She helped stack the books up as I hung up clothes. She smiled in agreement when she saw some of my collection: Jane Austen, Tolkien, Shakespeare…

"Cool," I replied. How was I meant to reply to it, jump off the walls and put fireworks up my ass?

"Believe me, when you see him, you'll think he's more than cool…How ironic."

"How's that ironic?" I asked, perplexed.

"No reason," She answered, but I could see there was something else, yet shrugged it off.

"Jacob's not coming up, is he?" Charlie shouted from the bathroom.

"Yeah he is, Dad, but they won't fight tonight; Aidy's here, I won't let them," She shouted back as the twilight sky was fading into its usual blue frame.

"They better not do, Bella, or else they're both getting kicked out! By the way, we're having jacket potatoes tonight, is that all right, Aidy?"

"They won't, Dad!" She yelled back in annoyance. She switched a light on and went through my clothes.

"That's fine, Dad, thanks," I then shut the door and turned the radiator on as she exclaimed in disgust at some of my attire. "Who's Jacob?"

"My best friend. He's a nightmare around Edward, though," She responded and squealed in delight at an outfit she made.

I sat down on the edge of Bella's bed and saw a picture of her and a stunning guy next wrapping his arms around her waist. He didn't look as enamoured with her as she was. It was as if he was hiding something in those eyes of his. I picked it up, scrutinising the details. "How come?"

"Well, Jake's quite homophobic. I don't know why, though. His father isn't," She turned to me with the outfit. "His friends are, that's must be the reason."

I groaned. "Bella, if he's homophobic he's not going to like me then, is he?"

"I won't let him do anything to you," She smiled warmly to me. The yellow light from the lamp shone all around the room and coupled with nightfall's blue glow from the window. It made me feel cosy and at home.

"You're wearing this, Aidy," She said in a funny, commanding tone. It was some black skinny jeans, a dark green, long sleeved top and some grey, woollen gloves because apparently we were going out.

I nodded and smiled. "It's very nice, Bella. Maybe you're going to be a fashion designer soon." We giggled. After about five minutes of us talking there was a knock at the front door downstairs. Bella smiled in devotion and tapped me on the nose. "Get ready." She then ran out of the room and downstairs where I heard her open the door.

I got dressed and pulled on the skinnies; I then ruffled my hair slightly and looked at myself. I wasn't that bad looking, I was just super unconfident. I need to grow my hair, to hide my face.

I opened the bedroom door and stepped out. Sliding the snug gloves on as I walked down the stairs I could hear Bella, Charlie and who I think Edward conversing in the living room.

I stepped into the room and everyone looked at me=EMBARRASSMENT! I did a crooked smile and my eyes immediately fell to the dangerously handsome guy sat next to Bella. His eyes widened as they flared butter scotch. "Doesn't he look amazing, guys?" Bella asked rhetorically.

I scoffed and sat down on the chair near the window. Charlie looked up to me and smiled a fatherly one. I returned the favour, but more son like. I then turned to Edward who was still looking at me. He had a small smile on his face and whenever I glanced at him he turned away. Bella was tapping her foot, waiting for Jacob to get here.

"So, Edward, this is Adair, but we call his Aidy. And Aidy, this is Edward, but we call him Eddie," She laughed, as did Charlie. Edward gave a crooked smile as I shook my head at the foolish humour. "Jokes, we call him Edward."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Aidy," Edward greeted politely. A blush erupted into my cheeks, but thanks to the light off the TV you couldn't see it.

"Likewise, Edward," I smiled at him and he gave it back. We gazed into each others eyes before I looked out of the window awkwardly.

"So, how's your mom, Aidy?" Asked Charlie, soaking into the arm chair. He rested his feet on the coffee table which was wreathed with the rings from mugs and scratches. At least it looked loved.

"Oh, she's good," I nodded.

"Does she miss me?" Bella questioned, looking deeply into my eyes.

I felt empathy. "Yes, Bella."

She sighed.

"What are we doing tonight, then, Edward?" Bella said, changing the subject. All eyes turned to him. Mine stared at his statuesque skin and perfect features.

"I was planning on taking you two to the meadow, but since Jacob's going to be here I think he won't like that," Edward said coldly.

"Is Jacob really homophobic, Edward?" I inquired, fumbling with my hands on my lap.

"He doesn't like gays, that's for sure," Edward gave an annoyed look, as did Bella.

"He won't be mean to Aidy, though," Bella said.

Charlie watched the seen unfold.

"Most likely, he's mean to most," I saw Edward's eyes change to black like the night outside. "I won't let him be like that, though, Adair." He smiled to me, his eyes squinting beautifully. Bella smiled at Edward's words.

"He won't say anything, Aidy," Bella then got up, ruffling Edward's hair as she heaved. I saw her head for the kitchen.

"If he does then I'll just say something to him," I said, chuckling. I looked up to Edward, who instead of looking at Bella was looking deeply at my face, studying it. I smiled meekly to him, as he did the same.

Bella was chomping on a piece of a baguette and I was talking to Charlie about what life up here's like. Suddenly, Edward got up and said, "Jacob's here."

I instantly became uncomfortable when a knock at the door sounded. Sighs penetrated my lips and Bella went to tend to the boisterous banging on the wooden gate.

I sat there, looking at the wall which hid the door from view. I heard a deep, gruff voice say 'hey' and Bella say 'hey' too. "Don't start anything, Jake; like I said last night, my brother's here and he's staying. He's gay. Please don't fuss" Bella commanded under a hushed tone before I heard their footsteps begin to enter the living room. Charlie turned from the T.V to greet Jacob.

When the teenager, or so I thought, turned the wall his gaze dropped to me, sat on the couch, immediately. His eyes widened and a slight blush formed on his tanned cheeks. This guy was, to say the least, hot. I'm sorry, but he is. He is super muscled, got a cute baby face, but a perfect jaw, short hair and he's as tall as the Eiffel Tower! Too bad he's straight; no homophobe is gay…

I saw Edward look from him to me and back to him defensively.

"Hi, I'm Jacob," He said to me with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Aidy," I replied, laughing a little.

He nodded slightly with a grin on his face, looking intently at me. He then turned to Edward. Jacob acknowledged his presence with the utterance of his name.

"Jacob," The latter replied frigidly.

"Right, bye, Dad, we're going now," Bella established. I nodded and got up, as did Edward.

We said our goodbyes to Charlie and got into Edward's car. It was freezing outside and the sky was clearer than water. I got in the back and Bella and Edward sat in the front. Jake sat next to me.

The car ride was fun; we listened to music on the way to this meadow. Edward and Bella were deep in conversation when Jake turned to me in his seat. "So, um, you're Bella's brother then?" He gave me a cheeky grin.

"Yeah," I secretly was scrutinizing his gorgeous face.

He bit his lower lip while smiling and rubbed his leg against mine, but pulled it away quickly. "Um," I could see he was heating up. What was wrong with this dude? Have a seizure in your own time! "Are you older of younger?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you her older brother or younger?"

"Younger, but by only nine months," Bella said, turning from her seat as Edward drove.

"It's alright, Bella, just butt into our conversation," I joked, teasing her. Jake laughed, to which I turned and laughed with him.

"You two are getting along like a house on fire, first time I've seen Jake like someone," Bella replied, eyeing Jacob.

"What do you mean _like_?" He said firmly, his face going red. I could feel the heat from him.

"As a friend," Bella answered slowly, enunciating each word.

"Oh, right, I thought you meant as in fancied him. I mean, why would I like a guy? It's fucking gay," He was getting nervous, I could tell. When he finished these words I sighed loudly and turned from him, looking out of the window. I heard Edward tut.

"Jake, can you stop saying these offensive terms, especially with my brother here?" My older sister commanded, who was staring at him condescendingly.

"Well, I'm sorry, Aidy, I shouldn't have said that," He looked at me with deep, brown puppy eyes. I gasped under my breath at how cute he looked.

"Apology accepted," After I said that he smiled a big, cheesy one and ruffled my hair. I then thought back to how Bella ruffled Edward's hair and tried to connect something, but it never showed or glimmered.

"Jake! You apologised. You've never apologised to me!" Bella said, sounding shocked, but feigning hurt.

"He's probably got two more brain cells in that hollow oak tree of his," Edward said derogatorily. I tried to hold back a laugh and hid it by looking out the window. It was all good though as Jake was looking at Edward and vice versa.

"What'd you say, leech?" Jacob said angrily. He was staring right into Edward's eyes now. The car had stopped and Edward was fiercely looking at Jake. What an odd insult to saturate into someone's feelings. Did he drink blood or something?

"Stop!" Bella ordered. Edward looked at her sympathetically, but turned back to Jake who was now contorting and breathing rapidly.

"Jake, calm down," Edward said, trying not to provoke him. I was getting concerned myself. Bella and I shared a look, and Bella saw I was freaked out.

"Are you okay, Aidy?" Bella said, looking concerned. Both Edward and Jacob turned to me, with worry on their faces. Jake calmed down immediately and was right next to me. "What's wrong with him, Bella?" He asked with a tint of sorrow in his voice. "I'm sorry I scared you."

I laughed, "I'm not scared," Even though I was, I thought this was an overreaction.

He looked at me deeply and turned back to Bella. "I've got to go," Bella nodded at him knowingly and stared to me. She birthed unto me a weak smile.

Jake got out and smiled to me from the window and then was running into the trees on this thin, forest lane.

"Shall we go home?" We concurred with Edward's words as he started the engine.

**Hmmm, I don't know about this one. Do you think it's good? I think it moves a little bit too fast. Review please, it'll give me inspiration to write chapter 2.**


	2. Second Chapter

**Chapter 2-****Rainy Nights and Sunny Days**

"What day is it today?" I asked when we were driving home. I was poking my head through the gap between the passenger seat and the driver's seat. We didn't necessarily talk about the Jacob scenario, as apparently it 'happens all the time'.

Edward laughed, and turned from the wheel. "It's Saturday," He smiled and looked into my eyes. Bella's eyebrows furrowed.

"Shit, Edward!" His face moulded into an expressionless countenance.

"What?" He replied, looking to Bella who chuckled, yet it seemed forced.

"Watch the road!" My arms were pinned to the back of the seats and my face was fraught with tangible terror.

"Oh," Edward and Bella shared a knowing look. "I will."

"God, kill us, why don't you?" Laughing, whilst holding my heart, I stared out of the window, thinking. Bella and Edward were chatting animatedly; I really could see Bella's love for him. But there was something inside me that thought different about Edward. It seemed like he was trying to hide something, some dark secret behind his angelic face. When these thoughts popped into my head, Jacob suddenly emerged. I thought about him. He was hot, I had to admit. It wasn't just that, though. I wanted to be near him all of a sudden. I wanted to be next to him, talking or not, just him presence would quench my thirst. I've never wanted to be near someone before, except Bella, she's basically my only friend, but it seems I want to be near Jacob differently. Why? Why would I want to be near someone who I barely know and is homophobic? The mind boggles.

When we got home, Bella went to kiss Edward, but he dodged it and gave her hug. I saw this and looked away, not wanting to be a part of it. It wasn't that I didn't wasn't bothered, but I didn't want to seem to be the cause. Even though I wasn't, it seems that peeking and watching a scenario unfold, makes you involved. I did see, however, Bella's eyes tell a different story to her smiling face. Suspicion.

Edward turned to me in the back seat after dodging Bella's kiss and hugging her. "I'll see you later, Aidy. It was nice meeting you," His eyes were the same, glorious butter scotch colour. They were breathtaking.

"Bye, Edward. It was nice to meet you, too," I smiled meekly as the fatigue of a long day and changing states descended down upon me.

"Bye, Edward. I love you," Bella said, awaiting his reply.

"Goodbye, Bella. Have a nice sleep."

Bella nodded after his answer. Not in terms of answering his command, but in terms of knowing something. It was a nod of acceptance, yet there was a tinge of despair and sorrow in her nod. I wonder what was wrong with her. This is the hardest decision every friend and brother has to make: Do I ask her?

We hung our coats up in our room. Charlie was asleep on the couch and we had brought up our cold dinner from the kitchen and planned on eating them in our room. "God, it's freezing," Bella confirmed, her lively self returning again. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah," I turned to her, a forkful or jacket potato in my mouth. "I bet it's like this all the time."

"It's not the only thing which is cold around here," What was she on about?

"Huh?"

She turned to me, her eyes piercing mine. "Edward, Aidy. He doesn't love me anymore."

My eyebrows lifted, trying to comfort her. This is what she was suspicious about. "Bella, he does still love you." I should be telling her how I can tell, but to tell the truth, I don't have any reasons. Maybe she's right.

Her lip quivered. "No, Adair! I can feel it. I can feel it in his eyes. He used to look at me with mellifluous eyes, now he looks at me with eyes as black as coal," I saw tears forming as I stood there, getting ready to hug her, but a thought prowled in the back of my mind, ready to surface to the realm of consciousness. "There's no emotion in his eyes anymore, Aidy."

I tried to find the words, but only released gasps and quirks in my voice. The croakiness told the story to her.

"I know you don't know what to say, but I just had to tell you," The tears begin. Her mouth shook. "Bella," I came to sit next to her and put my arm around her. "He loves you; you've been together for so long."

"It means nothing, Aidy! He may have loved me, or maybe it was just to hide his," She sighed. "Ugh, I don't know."

I wanted to know what she was going to say. "His what?"

"No, it's nothing. Of course he still loves me, what am I on about?" She laughed, maniacally almost. I could tell she believed her didn't love her, but was trying to engrave it into her mind with Cupid's scorching poker. "I'm going to sleep. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um, I don't know. I wanted to explore the area a little bit, but I could stay here with you, if you need me?" I released my arm from her shoulder, but stared longingly into her eyes. I wanted to be here for her, she needed someone she could trust. Clearly she didn't trust anyone here.

"No, it's fine. I'll just be on your laptop, you explore the town," She gave me a thumbs up, though I saw it was feigned.

I smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you go ahead. It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow, besides there's nothing wrong with me. I might go out with Edward or Jessica."

"Who's Jessica?"

"Oh, she's my friend from school. Anyways, I'm going to sleep now, Aidy, it's…"She glanced at her watch. "…11pm. Goodnight."

I hummed, indicating laughter and said. "Night, Bella."

The wind howled like a wolf outside. I was pretty sure I heard a wolf to be honest, but brushed it off. The rain pelted the slate rooftops beautifully. I was tossing and turning, hearing Bella and Charlie snore didn't help either. I couldn't sleep, end of! It was 2am and I had nada to do. But, that thought that was soon to surface, finally surfaced. Edward liked me. It may sound impossible, and it clearly was, but he paid more attention to me and Bella said when he loved her he shown butter scotch eyes. I know it may sound scandalous and it basically was, I was thinking about the love of my sister's life loving me! But you can't help the mind wander. It was definitely wandering into an uncharted territory: A forest of foggy betrayal. Even though I was thinking about Edward, Jacob kept sneaking into my thoughts and took over. It was like him and Edward were battling to gain my attention. I don't necessarily like Edward, I mean he's hot, but he's my sister's boyfriend, yet Jacob I do like. He's quite charming. I don't really know what it is about him, but he's just a handsome gentleman. I think there's more to him than meets the eye…

I finally fell asleep and when morning emerged I was tired as fudge! I groped the sheets and pulled them off me. Bella was already awake and was on my Mac. "Morning, Aidy," She seems to be in a much happier mood.

"Morning. What time is it?" I glanced out of the window, having a stretch. She was right, it was sunny today. The light from the glimmering star shone through our window and indicated the floating dust particles in its ray's path.

"8:30 Am. this laptop's fantastic!" She was truly amazed. Can't blame her, though, the Macbook Air is a genius gadget.

"Fuck me! I have to get going!" I wanted to see the whole town and the surrounding area. I can feel my adventurous child coming back in me.

She giggled. "Okay, be careful going through the forest though, you can get lost."

"I'll be fine," I said, and waved her off, puling on some jeans and a short sleeve shirt. I packed a purple jacket into my bag and headed downstairs.

Charlie was there, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, son," He smiled to me, his eyes smiling with it.

"It truly is, Dad, this weather's gorgeous," I grinned happily and looked out of the window. The conifers looked stunning in the rare sunlight and the street's usual rain covered tarmac was shimmering in the rays.

"Yeah, it's not everyday the weather is like this," He leaned back on the counter. "Where are you going today?"

"I'm just going to have a little explore of the surrounding area, see the hills, the town, the rivers etcetera," I nodded, scratching an itchy part of my head.

"Be careful. Who you going with?" He was giving the concerned father approach. I liked feeling appreciated; it was a luxury which was hardly ever used upon me. "Oh, and your mom called when you were out, I told her to ring back in the morning."

"I will, and no one. When I explore I like to be alone. And sure, I'll ring her when I get back in. Right, goodbye, I want to make the most of this day," I waved him off and gave him a hug, before heading for the door. I tied on my Converse and went to open it, but heard a knocking. Who's that?

I opened it and truly felt how warm it was. The heat was stunning. It wasn't unbearable, but just right.

The person knocking was the person I'd been dying to see yet would have expecting him to be here. Jake.

His face lit up like a little puppy's. His ears practically jumped. He gave me a true smile, and I could tell. This smile was definitely a real one. "Hey, Aidy."

I beamed back at him, revealing my teeth. His eyes were glued to mine. They weren't examining the woodwork of the door frame or the plant pots; he was looking straight into my green eyes. And I was gazing into his brown ones. I was almost lost for words and I could tell her was, too.

"Good morning, Jacob. I'll go get Bella," I went to go, but he gently touched my shoulder.

"Actually, I came to see you," He looked down as he said these words. Why, though? He was tracing circles with his feet, and didn't dare look into my eyes. Here's this macho man who doesn't want to look at me. Why? Was there something wrong with me?

"Me? Why?" I let out a breathy chuckle. I shut the door, feeling the sun's beauteous hate massage my head.

"Well, I just though I would. Why not?" We both laughed, and I leaned into his shoulder when I did this. He seemed to purr, like he was letting out a secret noise of satisfaction or love. I liked it, too. His arm was strong and warm. He reminded me of my sanctuary already.

We stopped at the bottom of the garden path, under a looming pine tree. "I was thinking about walking around the surrounding area," How was I to say this? "Um, wanna come?"

Jake's countenance lit up like a Christmas light. He smile broadly and his chest moved to me a little. "Yes," He said this enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but grin. "Right, um, where should we go first?"

"Where ever you want, Adair," His eyebrows bounced up, teasing me.

I shook my head as I laughed. "Don't use my full name or I'll bite your arms off!"

He was hysterical. "Please don't!" He was too cute. His superbly muscular frame meant nothing to me now. Why were Bella and Edward so nasty to him? He was lovely.

"I'm going to start by exploring the town itself," I went to walk into the town centre, which I could see through the boughs of trees.

He became anxious. "Actually, why don't you come to La Push first?" Jake smiled encouragingly.

"Uh, okay," I couldn't care less about how far it was. As long as I was with Jacob, I'll be fine.

"It's a trek, you sure you're up for it?" Jacob said whilst our feet walked in sync.

I scoffed. "I'm a brilliant explorer, thank you very much."

"Bet you are. I reckon you'll need to get on my back within the next 3 miles," He rested his arms on his waist and looked teasingly and suggestively into my eyes.

"Of course not! I'll do fine, but is that an offer?" I winked jokingly.

"So you would?"

"I don't know, um, yes?" I didn't know how to answer this.

He laughed and took the advantage. He came in front of me and stopped me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to take you there myself," He lifted my legs up then cradled me in his arms.

"Jake! What are you doing?" I was lost in shock, yet the rest of my brain was flustered, and the warmth of the sun and Jacob himself was making this all better.

"You seemed tired, I wouldn't want to have you broken," He gave me irresistible puppy eyes. I gazed up at him, and accepted it. He chuckled in victory as I sunk into his arms. The smell of musk in the air.

I think Jake's gay.

_**Well, there's chapter 2 for all you people. Hope you enjoy, now review, review, review or I won't continue this! **___


	3. Beta

Hey, friends. I need a beta because shockingly, Pink Ribbon returns. As soon as I get a beta then I'll start writing. So, yeah…Um, apply?


	4. Good News!

Good news, _Twilighterjustgotbetter _is going to totally rewrite the whole story, so it will be finished after all. I'll keep the original on, but if you want to see it completed then frequent his profile. It should be done soon.


	5. Possible Continuation!

HELLO, ONE AND ALL!

Wow, I haven't written in this in a very long time! However, I'm in an extremely writing mood lately, and am honestly thinking of continuing it! As most of you know, '**twilighterjustgotbetter' **took the reins from chapter two, and completely wrote a new story. My story wasn't meant to go that way, but I like his; it has its very own twist, but I would really like to carry on MY story. Shall I continue this?...V_V


	6. Third Chapter

**Chapter 3-Pure Botany**

The sun still heaved heroically onto the usually dull and dingy state of Washington. I was tucked quite comfortably in Jacob's arms as we pursued on to La Push. I thought he was gay, but I had no proof. Admitting that I wanted for him to be gay would add to my thoughts, yet I didn't know why. I'd wanted many guys back home to be on my team, but it was because of lust. With Jacob, I longed for him to be gay for reasons unbeknownst to me. I felt like an investigator, digging up information on his sexuality. Already I had two reasons to his gay possibility: the excessive homophobia and me being in his arms. Jacob has been very nice to me since finding out my sexuality from Bella.

We sauntered passed a patch of wild flowers in various colours under a tree, which was wreathed, in emerald moss. "Hey, Jake, put me down a sec; I want to get some flowers and herbs." Okay, I left out a minor detail of my adventurous activities…I am a novice botanist.

His brow furrowed, "Really? What for?" This is why I like to explore in solitude: questions.

Jacob put me down from his arms. I walked over to the plants, basking in the harmonious heat, "I like to put them in food and drinks for flavour," I pulled off my backpack and took a swig of my water, which was now lukewarm.

I heard him let out a breathy chuckle, "Well, that's not something I'd hear everyday." He walked over to me and nearly stood on some lavender.

"Stop!" I bellowed and rested my hand on his leg mid-step, "Watch your footing, Jake!"

"What?" I moved my hand from his toned leg, which strangely took some willpower.

"Lavender and foot equals crushed," I laughed and then harvested said plant and stored it in my bag.

Jacob laughed also, "Do you need any help with that?" He raised his eyebrows and gestured with his hands to the flower bed.

I looked up to him, putting some nettle leaves next to the sweet-smelling lavender, "Um, yeah, sure. Can you collect some of those Asteraceae from the base of that rock?" I nodded in the direction of the daisy-looking flowers.

"What?" He comically replied.

"Oh, where are my manners?" I smiled to him, causing his face to brighten. "That's the scientific name for chamomile."

He perked up with interest, "Wow, you're smart," Jake went over to the plants and picked them out carefully. The fluff from deceased dandelions glided like an angel to my side when Jacob was turned. The sun beamed through the boughs of trees and massaged my face and I knew then, that I was in a lesser form of Heaven.

I glanced up to him, bewildered. I'd never been complimented before…it was touching. "Well, thank you, Jacob."

"No, thank you," He handed me the Asteraceae, "I'll be learning many more things from you as we hang out more." I curved my lips up at the thought.

When we reached the predominantly Quileute town of La Push, I found it to be most quaint. It was sprinkled with small red shacks, which you could tell had been lived in, and the roar of the Pacific sounded over the mounds. The view was new, to say the least. I felt very cosy by just looking at the place, like I was staring into the past. "How nice."

Jake smiled with one corner of his mouth, revealing his set of pearly white teeth, "I'm happy you like it. It's not much, but it's home."

"It's very small," I leant against the sign that read 'Welcome to La Push', on the side of the road. The wood was splintered and aged, and I knew it had seen its fair share of travellers in its days.

"Well, you know what they say; big things come in small packages."

I chuckled, "Judging by the size of you, I find that statement to be true," I surprised him with a ruffle of his soft hair.

"You're a poet and you don't even know it." I glanced to him, noticing how much his eyes were shimmering.

I gaze into them for a moment, before a dash of waving colour diverted mine. "Oh, my God."

"What?" He asked, concern in his tone. His head panned to where mine was focused.

"That flower over there," I pointed to it and sprinted over. The long, cherry petals danced in the wand, whereas the strong stem stayed in place. "This is one of the rarest flowers in the world."

"Yes, it's pretty," He crouched down next to me.

"Of course, but it's more than that. The person who protects this flower is granted a single petal from it, which, when crushed up into lukewarm water, gives the drinker the power of invisibility," I was mesmerised by the way the plant seemed to smile at us both. "And the person who hurts it will be cursed with sleepless nights for ever."

Jacob's face held the expression of bewilderment, "Really? That's like magic."

"Exactly, it is magic; no one knows where it comes from," I stroke the green leaves, the texture of silk.

"What's it called?"

"Pink ribbon, because of its pink petals."

Jake and I ran to his house quickly for a spade and bucket. Billy, Jake's father, was thankfully not in, so we could enter and leave without objection. We dug up the pink ribbon ever so carefully and placed into the bucket. The roots had a silvery haze.

By the time we reached my house, the sky was already descending into twilight. The living room light was on, and no other, so I suspected Bella and Edward were out. "Where will you put it?" Jake asked when we reached the porch.

"On the window sill in my room. Thank you for walking me home. Would you like to come inside?" I opened the door to the sound of dad asking if it was me.

"I can't, I have important business to attend to. Um, I'll see you on Monday," He sounded rushed.

"Monday? It's Wednesday, where will you be for five days?"

"Somewhere. Goodbye," He hugged me, much to my shock, and then departed.

I smiled after him before entering the house with the pink ribbon's petals waving after the boy I'd just hugged.

**Sorry this is rushed, but I had to write it quickly to get it out in time; I know I'm a little late. By the way, none of this was written by Twilighterjustgotbetter, so please don't think I'm copying him. The next chapter I'll put my all in. **


End file.
